Butler and Maid
by kyra.godshallXx
Summary: I was killed and captured, but why? How am I alive? And what am I doing in the Phantomhive manor?
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the dimly lit hall toward my room. It had been a long day. As I entered the room I noticed the window was opened, letting in a breeze that chilled me to the bone. _Didn't I close that window this morning? _I thought to myself. I had never been one to open my window, only during the spring when I could hear the birds chirping and see the flowers blooming. I hadn't noticed it yet but a dark figure loomed over me. I reached up to close the window just as a hand wrapped around my face and stomach to cover my mouth and pull me back. Oomph! I winced as I fell. I turned around, only to see no one around me. _So what had pulled me away from the window? _I decided to think nothing of it and walked over to close the window. When I looked out one last time I say a figure in the distance. There was a tall slender man who was sitting under a cherry tree in our yard. I ran outside to invite him inside. This was not the sort of weather people wanted to be outside in, especially at night. As I walked up the hill toward the cherry tree I noticed that he had on very proper attire, for a butler. _How did I know he was a butler?_ I thought to myself. _No, he's not a butler, but something else… something inhuman_ but what was it? And how did I know this? I could see his lips moving, whispering to himself.

"Young master… never… I didn't think…" he kept repeating to himself. I decided to get closer to him to find out what he was saying. "Excuse me miss," he said turning toward me, his eyes red as blood, but glistening. "It's not polite to eavesdrop," he said. I froze in fear. _What is this man? His eyes glow a crimson red._ I started to back away, down the hill, toward my home. I glanced back at the house, my home, for all my life. Little did I know that this would be my last glance. When I turned my attention back to the tree I noticed the man was not sitting there anymore. 

"Where?" I asked quietly, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Looking for something Miss?" A voice asked from behind me. I quickly turned around to see the man standing behind me. I gasped and jumped away from him, up the hill, fear evident in my eyes. A scowl covered his face, and then he sighed, his face softening. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked himself. "The master gave me direct orders to bring you to the manor, but I can't bring you like this." He said.

"Who? What manor? You can't take me anywhere." I said my voice shaking. He chuckled.

"I only follow my masters orders Miss," he said with a smile. He started walking toward me and reached into his pocket. Every step he took forward, I took one back. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis," he said with a grin. "And what might your name be?" he asked still taking careful steps.

"M-My name is Al-Alexandra Blackwood." I said stuttering as I walked backward up the hill. Suddenly I bumped into something hard. I turned around and came face to face with the trunk of a tree, the cherry tree, my cherry tree. I turned back around to face Sebastian, who was still coming closer.

"Oh my, what am I going to do with you?" he asked, a sad look on his face. His eyes were not however. I could see death in his eyes. He pulled a knife out of his pocket. _A kitchen knife? What is he going to do with that?_ I asked myself. Suddenly he lunged forward, the knife lodging itself into my chest, into my heart. I stood there frozen, my eyes widened and I coughed. Blood, red blood, as crimson as his eyes, as crimson as my hair and I hated it. My eyes dropped and I fell. "Oh my," he said with a sigh. I felt someone, Sebastian no doubt, pick up my body and start walking. _Why would he carry a corpse? And how do I know what's going on? I should be dead. _I thought. I opened my eyes to see he had placed me in a small car. I decided to close my eyes. Soon enough I was asleep.


	2. The Young Lord

I woke up in a dark room, the only light faintly trickling from the closed curtains. I looked around to see a fairly plain room, nothing special. I looked down at my attire. _A nightgown?_ I thought. I could've sworn I had on my school uniform before. Suddenly all of yesterday's events flooded back to me. I looked down at the place where he stabbed me. It was covered in bandages and somehow I was alive.

"Good morning Miss Blackwood," a voice called as it entered the room. I looked up to see the man from yesterday pushing a cart with a teapot and a small cup. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Good morning Sebastian," I said hesitantly.

"Oh don't worry, Mey-Rin changed you," he said with a smirk pulling on his lips. I glared at him, and then sighed.

"How is it that I'm still alive?" I asked. "I remember being stabbed, so why am I not dead?"

"It's simple really," he said, the smirk never leaving his face. "I would've thought you'd figure it out. Especially after I so recklessly revealed my true nature to you." I stared at him blankly. "I'm a demon." He said plainly. "I have made a contract with Lord Phantomhive, and soon enough you will too. But first we must clean you up."

"Wait, I'm a demon?" I asked outraged. I stared down at my hands, clenched up in fists, glaring.

"Yes, you became a demon last night," he said with a smile. I was about to yell at him until I realized, "_it won't make a difference. What's done is done, I can't do anything about it."_

"Fine, take me to Lord Phantomhive," I said quietly. I was still upset but I had to accept what I had become, there was not turning back.

"Now that's a good girl," he said a smirk playing on his lips. I crossed my arms and huffed. I quickly picked up my outfit, a maid's uniform, got dressed and left the room.

"Take me to Lord Phantomhive," I said, peering back into the dimly lit room. "Now." I said sternly.

"Very demanding I see," Sebastian said chuckling. This wasn't funny! I was a demon now, because of _him_. I didn't want this. But there was nothing I could do. I sighed and started walking down the long hallway. Sebastian followed and soon fell into line with me.

"Stay away from me." I stated. He gave me a questioning glance, tiling his head a bit.

"Why?" he asked sounding sad. "You don't want my company in this big, bad mansion?" I stared at him. He was actually serious? Of course I didn't want him around!

"No, I don't want your company," I stated plainly. "So stay away from me." Sebastian led me to another dark room.

"This is the young Lord's room," he said. He opened the door and walked over to the window. Drawing back the curtains he tied the to the side. I looked over to the bed to see a young boy lying there. I understood now why Sebastian referred to him that way, he seemed barely 13. I walked over to the bed, slowly and quietly.

"That's close enough," a voice called out.

Chapter 2 is finally up! Sorry guys! I had a ton of work for school that was due recently so I didn't have a ton of time. Hope you liked it and I hope to get the next book up as soon as possible!


End file.
